


Утренний доклад

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Просто еще один день в галактике Пегас.





	Утренний доклад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning Report](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340689) by thekellylynn. 



Майор Лорн шёл по коридору с планшетом в руке, готовясь к ежеутреннему докладу, как он обычно и делал каждый день. И как обычно он поднялся по лестнице в зале Врат, кивнул Чаку и занял свое привычное место у окна с видом на шпили Атлантиды, чтобы просмотреть все отчеты о происшествиях, присланные полковнику Шеппарду. Малозначительные отчеты он переслал на свою почту, а оставшиеся - рассортировал. Его почтовый ящик пискнул и он прервался, чтобы открыть сообщение. Уголки его губ приподнялись, пока он читал. После он удалил сообщение и убрал планшет в карман.

Лорн отправился дальше, постучал в дверь доктора Вейр и терпеливо подождал, пока она пригласит его войти. Как только он вошел внутрь, его сразу атаковал невысокий лысый мужчина в костюме-тройке.

— Майор Лорн! Джеррод Грин, — он протянул руку в приветствии. Лорн взглянул на Элизабет. Она чуть заметно пожала плечами. Он настороженно пожал протянутую руку.

— Сэр.

— Я просто хочу сообщить вам, — улыбнулся Грин, — что МНК очень благодарно Вам и полковнику Шеппарду за то, что вы готовы уделить свое время и показать мне тут всё. МНК интересует, как обстоят дела здесь, на Атлантиде. Я здесь только в качестве наблюдателя, так что делайте то, что вы обычно делаете и забудьте, что я здесь нахожусь, — усмехнулся он.

— Как скажете, сэр, — сказал Лорн и кивнул Элизабет. — Мэм?

Элизабет повела рукой в сторону двери.

— Кажется, время для утреннего доклада, — сказала она. — Я направила полковнику Шеппарду несколько отчетов на подпись. Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы он их подписал.

— Да, мэм, — Лорн кивнул и вышел из ее кабинета, пропустив Грина перед собой. На выходе он обернулся и быстро подмигнул Элизабет. Она сразу опустила взгляд на бумаги, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Лорн обернулся к агенту Грину.

— Сэр, у Вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы, прежде чем мы начнем? — спросил он. Грин снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Меня здесь нет, помните, майор? Я задам вопросы, когда мы закончим.

— Как скажете, сэр, — ответил Лорн и направился к транспортеру. Грин проследовал за ним внутрь и встал у стенки. Лорн еще раз взглянул на него, а потом достал свой планшет и сделал несколько пометок. Транспортер звякнул и открыл двери, Лорн и Грин следом за ним вышли в коридор. Пока они подходили к двери полковника Шеппарда едва заметная улыбка появилась на губах Лорна и снова пропала. Он постучал в дверь и отступил назад к середине коридора, жестом предложив Грину сделать тоже самое. Грин удивленно нахмурился, но стал рядом с ним. И тут дверь резко отъехала вбок.

— Что? — рявкнул доктор Родни МаккКей хриплым со сна голосом.

— Время для утреннего доклада, док, — ответил Лорн.

Дверь с грохотом закрылась. Лорн подождал немного пока дверь снова не открылась и оттуда вытолкнули растрепанного полковника Шеппарда. Дверь снова захлопнулась. Шеппард спросонья хлопал глазами как сова. Когда дверь снова открылась, он обернулся, оттуда вышвырнули пару ботинок, и дверь быстро закрылась. Шепард зевнул, прочесал пальцами свою шевелюру и стал натягивать ботинки.

— Дбреутр, — пробормотал он, зевая еще раз.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — ответил Лорн, поддерживая Шеппарда, когда тот опасно покачнулся. Шеппард завязал шнурки, выпрямился и вопросительно взглянул на Грина.

— Экскурсия для МНК, — пояснил Лорн.

— А, — он кивнул Грину, который в замешательстве все еще переводил взгляд с Шеппарда на закрытую дверь и обратно.

Лорн и Шеппард отправились дальше по коридору, не обращая внимания на Грина, и вошли в транспортер.

— Так, что у нас сегодня? — спросил Шеппард. Лорн сверился со своим планшетом, когда они вышли на Уровне 6.

— Было несколько докладов по отделу ботаники. Очевидно, они там замышляют переворот, — начал Лорн.

— Переворот? — Джон приподнял бровь.

— Да, сэр. Против Трибблов, — подтвердил Лорн.

На этот раз у Шеппарда обе брови взлетели вверх от удивления, Лорн в ответ смотрел на него с предельной серьезностью. Джон вздохнул.

— Конфискуйте у них все их "особые эксперименты", — сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, что сзади кто-то поперхнулся.

— Да, сэр!

И они пошли дальше пошли по коридору. Лорн стал докладывать о том, что случилось за ночь.

Сержант Стэкхаус обнаружил комнату, полную того, что заменяло Древним кофе (более горькое послевкусие и гораздо меньше кофеина, но Лорну все равно пришлось оставить там три наряда для охраны комнаты от налётов ученых). Доктор Пэрриш был вне себя от радости, когда нашел оранжерею с новой формой растительной жизни, но потом эти растения попытались съесть Кэти Браун и стащили его любимую ручку. Несколько человек докладывали о том, что в коридорах Атлантиды был замечен медведь (или его пегасский аналог), оказалось, что это просто Ронон решил добыть себе чего-нибудь пожевать перед сном. Лорн сделал себе пометку найти ему маленький холодильник и как можно скорее.

Позади них раздался сдавленный писк. Они обернулись взглянуть на потрясенного агента МНК. Джон тихо засмеялся при виде бледного лица с выпученными глазами, но быстро замаскировал это кашлем.

— Дальше, — произнес Джон, когда они подошли к перекрестку с другим коридором.

Лорн хотел что-то сказать, но был прерван звуком получения электронного письма. Он открыл сообщение.

— Хм, сэр?

— Что? — спросил Джон.

— Зоологи потеряли животное, — Лорн прочел сообщение на планшете. Джон остановился.

— Какое животное? — он спросил настороженно. Лорн прокрутил текст сообщения.

— Очевидно, это атозианский аналог кролика, — нахмурился Лорн. — Только у него зубы острые, как бритва и ... — и тут его прервал леденящий душу крик из бокового коридора, за которым последовали выкрики других людей.

— Держать позиции!

— О, боже! Что это такое? — после очередного крика послышался низкий рык.

— Огонь! Огонь! Огонь! — звуки очереди из П-90 эхом разошлись по коридорам.

— Отбой тревоги! Цель уничтожена. Повторяю, цель уничтожена.

Послышался шорох и звуки того, как кого-то выворачивает.

— О, боже! Оно убило Кенни!

— Я еще не умер, — сказал печальный голос.

После этого настала тишина.

Шеппард с Лорном переглянулись и пошли дальше по коридору, прочь от этой сцены. Лорн посмотрел в свой планшет и что-то там вычеркнул. Все это сопровождалось звуками хриплого, сдавленного дыхания, доносившимися сзади. 

— Что еще? — спросил Джон, с опаской оглянувшись через плечо.

— Сэр, мы все еще не можем поймать ту дрянь, которая живет в канализации...

~*~*~*~*~

Врата закрылись с характерным хлопком. Элизабет вздохнула и передала Чаку два энергетических батончика.

— Мне надо знать, почему он решил вернуться на Землю так рано? — спросила она.

Джон с Лорном переглянулись.

— Неа.

— Хм, нет, мэм.

Элизабет покачала головой и направилась в свой кабинет.

— Уже третий за этот год, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

Лорн и Джон успели выйти из зала Врат до того, как согнуться пополам от смеха.

— Сегодня все было просто гениально, — сказал Джон, вытирая слезы от смеха.

— Мы и сами лучше бы не смогли придумать, — ответил Лорн, сползая вниз по стенке.

Лорн с Шеппардом посмотрели друг на друга и опять зашлись смехом.

— Эй, что вы ржете, как кони? 

Джон с Лорном повернулись к хмурому Родни МакКею.

— Почему мне никто не сказал, что у нас есть комната, полная кофе? — он начал жаловаться и размахивать руками. — Я узнал об этом от Зеленки, а твои дуболомы не дают мне туда попасть. Я ожидаю, что кофе появится у меня в лаборатории в течении часа. — Он отвернулся и пошел прочь, не прекращая своей тирады.

— И не выпускай ночью Ронона из комнаты. Он напугал трех моих подчиненных и они отказываются выходить из своих комнат, пока "медведя" не поймают, — вдруг он остановился и обернулся к Джону. — О, чуть не забыл. Какой-то техник активировал один из приборов Древних, хотя тот и находился в куче "Опасно: Не Трогать под Страхом Смерти". Ни у кого нет настолько сильного гена, чтобы отключить его. Так что, пойди и выключи его, пока он не превратил всех моих лаборантов в шиншилл.

На этом он ушел, все еще ворча по поводу кофе.

Шеппард посмотрел ему во след и удивленно покачал головой. Он кивнул Лорну и побежал догонять Родни. Лорн с улыбкой проследил, как они завернули за угол и достал свой планшет. Он вычеркнул из списка еще один пункт и направился в столовую. Обычно, после утреннего доклада он шел именно туда. А сегодня был еще один обычный день на Атлантиде.


End file.
